The Angel's Fault
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: This dates back to a while ago... It's from an Rpg I was doing with Wu. Heero's an angel that came to Earth to bring Duo home, but he fails in his mission and is found by Dr. J. >
1. Dreaming in Nightmares

The Angel's Fault

The Angel's Fault  
By Koneko

_18 years ago, an angel was born...._

Heero's boots pounded against the steel floor as he ran from the base. His heart pounded in his chest, even as his breathing came out in short gasps.

_Fire eyed, with a temper to match...._

He blinked back tears from his blue eyes. It hurt too much. He couldn't let himself be caught again and then ravished again. When did no _not_ mean no? Was there no justice in the world?

_He thought he couldn't be beaten. He took all that happened in simple stride...._

He bit his lip. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth told him that his lip had been cut. It didn't matter anymore.... Nothing mattered anymore.... Nothing.... mattered..... anymore....

_He thought he couldn't be taken. But he was wrong...._

He continued to run. He needed to get away. He had no clue where he was running. He was just... running... Somewhere... Wherever fate sent him....

_He was eventually caught and shown how humans live...._

That brought him to a harsh reality stop. Fate. Bah. Fate was cruel, heartless. What had fate ever done for him? He was broken in a million pieces, unable to live, but somehow, just quite able to...

_He was taken, bought, and sold. His wings were clipped, and he was forced to live among the humans...._

No one actually cared for the soldier. He was supposed to be perfect. PERFECT. No one to care for, no one to have love for him.... But someone did... Someone cared for him so much that it probably hurt...

_The angel grew up to face harsh reality. He was only something to play with, nothing more, nothing less. Only a toy, a meaningless, emotionless toy...._

Heero's breath hitched in his throat. Duo. Duo would hold him. Make him feel worthwhile...

_The angel used to have a purpose on Earth. But, wings clipped and grown up as a human, that purpose was scattered to the four winds...._

Reality seriously sucked. It did. But Duo... Duo was there... There for him... Forever. Those were Duo's exact words. 'Forever, Heero. I'll be here until forever fades away to be here for you.'

---------------

The dog's barking was what woke him up. Barking at what, he still had to figure out that one...

Heero rolled out of bed, groaning. His back hurt, but why, that was something he didn't know. A glance out the window revealed that it was at least noon or thereabouts. He had overslept!

There was the skid of bare feet on wood outside his door. "Heero! You up yet?" Phobos asked.

He could just picture how she looked right now. Her long hair tied back in a ponytail, her blue eyes, surrounded by heavy lash, were probably in the state of coldness they usually were....

"Coming!" he called. He slowly walked to the door, and opened it. Just like the picture in his mind, she wore her hair back in a ponytail, but her blue eyes held warmth in them. It was almost like they had warmth for him....

"Mornin'!" Phobos greeted her oldest friend. "How was your sleep?" She asked, looking around the room curiously.

"It was fine." Heero replied. He blinked at her. "WHAT are you looking for?"

Phobos blinked. Prussian blue seemed confused. "Looking for? I'm not looking for anything!" She glanced at her watch. "Dude! I have a mission in like a half hour! See ya around, Hee-senshi!" She ran off, waving behind herself at Heero.

Heero shook his head. That was one strange girl, but in their line of work, strange and weird was commonplace.

-------------------

"J, Heero's in no shape to be..." Phobos' voice was cut short by an older man's voice.

"I didn't ask you your opinion, Phobos. I only asked you where Heero was." Dr. J replied.

"What if I don't know where..." She started again.

"You do know where he is. You ALWAYS know where he is, Phobos. Don't start to lie to me. I did not train and raise you to lie, young _lady_." He said that word with a sneer in his voice. Heero, even hiding in his Gundam, didn't miss the contempt in the voice.

"I don't know where...." Phobos tried to say again.

"You do too know where he is." Heero didn't miss the contempt again in J's voice.

"He's in Wing...." Phobos whispered, utter defeat at her mentor's hands dripping into her voice.

Heero gulped as J thanked the girl somewhat coldly. He licked his lower lip uneasily as he watched J enter the lab. Even as he scooted back farther into Wing, he was very aware that J could see him.

"Heero." The voice of his mentor was cold. Cruel. He shuddered at the very sound.

"Y-yes?" Did his voice really sound that weak? ....Maybe it did....

"I know you're in here, little angel, but where in here?" J's voice came up to the cockpit. "I know your wings are clipped, so you couldn't have flown away..."

Heero's back itched at J's words, but to move to itch them might get him seen. And as far as he was concerned at the moment, being seen was not an option...

"Oh, well..." Heero could just hear the fake sadness in J's voice. "If I can't find you, angel, I'm sure the metal angel would do just as well..."

Heero gulped. "Um.... She DID tell you where to find me... I'm not exactly hiding...." Good god, what was he doing? He had just alerted J to where he was! He wished Phobos wasn't so important to him.... After all, the mission.... the mission needed her! She had the orders for it! J'd kill her just to get to him...

"Then where are you hiding, little angel?" J's voice was cold even from this distance.

Heero swallowed uneasily, easing himself out of Wing's cockpit. "H-here... sir..." He closed his eyes. Sir. What an insult for this man...

"Angel, do come down from there so I can see you on a normal level." J's voice seemed to plead with him.

He swallowed uneasily again, doing as he had been told. Even as he stood there, eyes downward and closed, he could feel J's eyes undressing him mentally. He silently begged that J wouldn't linger for long....

----------------

Duo was woken up by a sob from the bed of his roommate. "Hee....Heero?" This was surprising. He didn't know Heero was capable of crying, yet, by looking at the other bed, there was Heero, sitting up in bed, rocking himself and sobbing softly.

"Why?" Heero was whispering to the bedsheets and his knees. "Why does he do it every night? Is he right? Do I really deserve it all? Do I really deserve all he does to me?"

Duo sat up in bed. "Heero? What's wrong?"

A harsh intake of breath, along with Heero's slim form stiffening, alerted Duo to the fact Heero didn't know he was up. "How long were you awake, Duo?" Heero's voice cut through the silence like a knife. Duo could see Heero turn toward him, his cobalt blue eyes deepened to a darker blue by the shadows cast on his face by the moonbeams in the room. "How fucking long were you awake?"

"L...long enough, Heero.... Why are you crying?" Duo crept out of bed and crossed the distance over to Heero. "Is something wrong?" He brushed Heero's bangs out of his eyes, trying to look into those eyes better.

"N... nothing's wrong, Duo. Nothing's ever wrong..." There was a sound in Heero's voice Duo didn't know Heero could have. It was almost like he was whimpering the words...

Duo frowned. "There's something wrong, Heero. The Perfect Soldier doesn't cry if there's nothing wrong."

Heero started at Duo's words. "You.... you heard me crying?" His cobalt blue eyes were wide in the darkness.

"Well, yeah, silly goose." Duo sat down on the bed, next to Heero and pulled the pilot of Wing into his lap, brushing away the trails Heero's tears had left on his cheeks. The simple contact was enough to make Duo happy. He never realized Heero's skin was so soft...

Heero put his head under Duo's chin. "Duo... I..."

Duo smiled down at the little bundle in his lap. "Hush. I'm not really interested in what made you cry right now. It'll be okay tomorrow, won't it?"

"No... no, it won't, Duo.. I... wish it would be...." Heero whispered. He buried his face in Duo's night shirt.

"Heero?" This scared boy was so different from how he normally was that it frightened Duo.

To be continued.....


	2. Meeting The Angel Fireflame

Ko: I owe Embyr a decent ending...  
Heero: You owe ME a decent ending! I'm the one you're abusing!  
Ko: *looks at him* I owe EMBYR a decent ending because she hates this story.  
Wing: I hate it.. Poor Heero...  
Phobos: Poor Embyr... She was shaking after reading this....

Duo watched Heero silently for a few minutes. Somehow, the boy had fallen asleep once more, though he never did explain to him why he had been crying. That didn't matter much, though.

Duo curled up slightly, and continued to watch Heero sleep. He looked so... peaceful...

He never noticed when sleep took him.

------------------------

Duo awoke to a large room. The walls were all covered with full length mirrors. Looking around, his first thought was that he was alone, but on second thought, he noticed a girl staring at him.

The girl had the deepest green eyes he had ever seen. The more he looked into them, the more he was convinced they were those of a dragon's. The girl was dressed in a simple Japanese style dark blue dress with gold trim, but what really caught his attention about it was the dragon on it. It was a forest green in color and it wrapped around the slim form of the girl.

"Did your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" she asked, cocking her head slightly. Once more, he was reminded of a dragon. She shrugged, as if dismissing his rudeness for staring. "Anyway, you must be Duo Maxwell."

Duo nodded, though in the back of his mind, it screamed, "How does she know my name?!"

As if he had spoken aloud, she replied, "I've heard much of you from Starwing."

"Starwing?" Duo was confused now.

She smiled. "His human name would be Heero Yuy. A friend of yours, I believe?" The green eyes seemed to bore into his.

He nodded. "Yeah. What about him?"

"I miss him." She said simply. The deep emerald eyes seemed to sadden and Duo could have sworn she was heartbroken. She shook her head again, the look disappearing. "I just wanted to know if he was ok. I haven't been able to talk to him for so long..."

"He's... he's fine." Duo replied, knowing he was lying.

The girl stared at him. "Do you usually lie when you don't know the answers, Duo?" She asked flatly.

Duo blinked at her. "How... how did you know I didn't know about that?" He stammered.

"Simple." The girl replied. "You stammered." She smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bite."

Duo gulped. "You.. you're not? But....."

She gave him a look. "Do I honestly look so frightening to you that I'm going to eat you up like a treat?" At Duo's laugh, her beautiful smile showed again. "I'm sorry that you thought I would." She winked at him. "I like you. Starwing was right to choose you for his closest friend."

"Fr-friend?" Duo blinked, feeling confused. "But what about....?"

"That green haired girl that seems about two steps behind him, sometimes complaining, sometimes not? The girl that seems to frown at everything and anything? The girl you thought was only a spoiled little rich girl?" She paced around him as she spoke. At Duo's shocked look, she grinned. "Yes, I can read your mind, but no, Firelight is not his closest human friend. She's a cyber angel."

Duo blinked again. "And that means....?"

She waved a hand. "A cyber angel is an angel that has been.... altered.... in some way, shape, or form. Firelight's alteration is in her wings. At first glance, they're seemingly like mine." As she spoke, a pair of large feathery white wings spread out behind her. One came up to hide her gentle face. She brushed the wing away and the wings disappeared. "But her's are different in the fact that under the white feathers lie metal bones." She frowned as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked curiously.

"Those wings are somewhat of a curse among 'normal' angels." She accented the word 'angel' with quotation marks made from her fingers. "Actually, most angels don't really care that she has them. Firelight, or Phobos, as is her human name, can be very friendly." She paused a moment in thought. "When she wants to be." She added as an afterthought.

"When she wants to be?" Duo almost laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like her. She's never nice unless it's about Heero, or Starwing, or whatever you want to call him."

The girl smiled softly. "I've known him as Starwing for a long time now. But if you want, I can call him Heero now."

Duo shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." He studied the girl in front of him. The green eyes stared back, once more reminding him of a dragon. "This might sound very rude on my part, but.... has anyone ever told you you have the habits of a dragon?"

The girl was silent for a long time and Duo thought he had said something to really offend her. "Actually, Heero used to comment on that for as long as I've known him." She told him, smiling once more. "He used to say that if he didn't know better, I was a dragon posing as an angel." She continued, her voice almost laughing in merriment.

Duo had to smile back. "He's right. You remind me more of a dragon than an angel."

"Thanks." The girl grinned. She blinked, then held out her hand. "I totally forgot. My name is Fireblaze, but if you'd prefer to do so, you can call me Embyr."

Duo smiled back, shaking her hand. "Pleasure." He stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "Can I ask you a question?"

Embyr cocked her head to one side. "Of course. Anything."

"Were you and Heero ever.....?" Duo trailed off, wondering how to put his question delicately.

"Together?" Embyr's soft voice spoke through his thoughts.

Duo nodded. "Yeah. When you said you missed him, you had sounded heartbroken."

"I was." Embyr blinked, then sighed. "I do miss him. I didn't want him to go to Earth on some silly mission. If he hadn't gone on that mission, he'd still be in heaven and he wouldn't be hurt right now. He'd be happy." Duo could almost hear a 'with me.' in her voice.

"With someone as gorgeous as you, Embyr, why would Heero want anyone else?" Duo grinned. Embyr bit her lower lip, blushing. Absently, Duo noticed that she was even pretty blushing.

"T-thank you." Embyr smiled softly. Duo felt he had really cheered her up.

He looked around. "So, is this heaven?"

"Nah." Embyr shook her head. "Mortals aren't allowed to see heaven before their time is up. But we're close to heaven here." She gestured at the mirrors in the room. "We angels call this the thinking room. It's where angels go when we need to think. Something about our reflections, and those of mortals, helps us think and help us decide various things."

"I'd love being here." Duo said, turning a slow circle and watching entranced as his reflection did the same thing. "It'd be great."

"It would." Embyr's soft voice seemed to laugh at his childlike enthusiasim. "You know, Duo, you'd make a prefect angel."

Duo grinned at her. "Is there an opening for the Angel of Death?"

Embyr raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I think so. You'd get to work with Heero, if there is."

Duo's eyes widened. "Cool! I'd love that!"

Embyr laughed. "Then I'll go and see while you wake up." She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you, Duo Maxwell." She told him in a soft voice.

-------------------

To be Continued.........

Well? How is this going for you people? See, I'm going to end up giving this to Embyr so she can happy with it. And yell at me.... And another thing, the songfic prior to this, Angels Would Fall, is just a flashback, of sorts. It has nothing to do with the main plot whatsoever. I just.... wrote it. *shrugs*


	3. Angels Would Fall

Angels Would Fall

Angels Would Fall  
Copyright: Melissa Etheridge  
By: Koneko Yuy  
Disclaimers: Don't own either the song or the boys...  
Notes: People are funny. They love something I think is stupid.... This is a very brief reprieve from The Angel's Fault....  
Artemis: Really....  
Narehendu: It's based on The Angel's Fault!  
Snowdrop: ....It's part of The Angel's Fault... Just in songfic form. Oh, yeah. Maxwell Orphanage wasn't blown up like it was in Duo's Episode Zero...  
Koneko: Oi.... They needed a place for this to take place... 

*The rope that's wrapped around me*

I groan, waking up.

*Is cutting through my skin*

My eyes snap open. I'm hanging upside down.

*And the doubts that have surrounded me*

Something moves behind me. I can't see what....

*Are finding their way in*

The thing wraps around me. I relax. It's only my wings.

*I keep it close to me*

My eyes widen. My wings? But...

*Like a holy man prays*

I pull myself upright. My ankles are tied to the board above me.

*In my desperate hour*

I cut the ropes, dropping to the floor. My wings wrap around me in reflex.

*It's better that way*

I slowly stand up. Whoever hung me up would be back soon, so I should disappear.

*So I'll come by and see you again*

In my wandering, I find myself in a church.

*I'll be such a very good friend*

A priest comes up to me. I look at him.

*Have mercy on my soul*

"You're an angel of His, aren't you?" he asks in a whisper.

*I will never let you know*

I look past him and at the cross above the alter. "Of God's, yes."

*Where my mind has been*

As my eyes come back to him, he gives me a bow. "You are most welcome here then." The wise brown eyes of the priest's look up at me. "Very welcome, Angel."

*Angels never came down*

Something burns within me as I ask a question. "You... have an orphanage here, right?"

*There's no one here they want to hang around*

The father nods. "Yes. Maxwell Orphanage."

*But if they knew*

"Then I take it you are Father Maxwell?" I look at him.

*If they knew you at all*

He nods again. "Yes, but don't expect any of the children to be up at this hour. They are all in bed."

*Then one by one the angels*

I noted a 'Or should be...' in his voice, but dismissed it. It's none of my business.

*Angels would fall*

"If it's not too much trouble, could I spend the night in the church?" I ask. He smiles and nods, then leaves.

I head to the alter and sit on it, pulling my knees up to my chest and stare up at the cross, my wings wrapping around me in a protective gesture.

*I've crept into your temple*

My ears detect a noise behind me. Someone had come in the church. Or left it.

*I have slept upon your pew*

I turn slightly. No, entered the church. The boy is staring up at me, frightened.

*I've dreamed of the divinity*

His knees give out beneath him and he falls to his knees. His wide amythest eyes search my face.

*Inside and out of you*

I get off the alter, slowly approaching the boy. The haunting violet eyes flutter close as he waits for my anger to be unleashed on him for disturbing me.

*I want it more than truth*

Angels are born as, live as, and die as virgins. That's how it's supposed to be. But I am no virgin. Not anymore.

*I can taste it on my breath*

I stand over him. He still thinks I'm going to kill him for what he did.

*I would give my life just for a little death*

His eyes snap open, realizing I have no intention of killing him. He stares up at me wildly.

*So I'll come by and see you again*

He looks almost otherworldly the way he's kneeling in a patch of moonlight.

*I'll be just a very good friend*

I very slowly put my hand under his chin and pull him to his feet.

*I will not look upon your face*

He starts to turn away under my study of him, but my hand on his chin stops the movement.

*I will not touch upon your grace*

His eyes look deep into mine. The way he looks at me is almost like he knows me. Knows who I am. Knows what I am.

*Your ecclasiastic skin*

His hand reaches up to my cheek. He bites his lip as he does so.

*I'll come by and see you again*

I stir out of bed. He's asleep next to me.

*I'll have to be a very good friend*

For all he knows, he gave his virginity to an angel he'll never know or see again. Fate is such a fickle little thing.

*If I whisper, they will know*

I kiss him softly on the cheek. It's dawn. I must go before I'm missed.

*I'll just turn around and go*

I know, deep down inside of my holy soul, he woke alone and cried. I know he feels that I used him. But I didn't. I would never hurt him. I love him too much to do that to him.

*You will never know my sin*


End file.
